


Not too late to apologize

by VodkaFlower



Series: It's never too late. .:Saphael/Malec:. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Artistic Clary, Excited Izzy, F/M, Gen, Helpful Jace, M/M, Magnus tries to help, Marriage Proposal, Nerveous Alec, Prequel, Raphael is a little stuborn, Simon tries to apologize, background clace, nothing really happens, supportive clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaFlower/pseuds/VodkaFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Party Time". </p><p>Simon is bored one night and just wants to talk to someone really bad, his only option: Alec. Things don't work out so he talks to Magnus instead, it helps and he decides that it's time to fix things with Raphael and try to go back home to DuMort.<br/>Alec on the other hand is thinking that it's time to ask Magnus the big question, after their fight in Idris and the reconciliation, this should be easy.... right? Izzy tries to help, Clary and Jace work with their problems and Lily is a very supportive friend for both Simon and Raphael.</p><p>50% Saphael and 50% Malec.<br/>Background Clace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Like it says in the summary, this is a prequel to Party Time, that you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7643986/chapters/17402452 
> 
> In this story, we will see how Simon struggles to fix his problems with Raphael and how Alec tries to propose to Magnus, with a little side of Clary and Jace getting over their relationship problems, now that they know they aren't brother and sister. 
> 
> That said, I really love Saphael so much and I see so little about them so I wanted to contribute not only with a small story but a fluffy one, 'cause I always find super angst-y one's and it breaks my heart! They deserve to be happy too!  
> Any translations for the Spanish parts are at the end of the chapter when needed. 
> 
> Please be good if you decide to comment, it's good to get constructive criticism or pointers for future fics~ mean comments are not cool and they kill my muses, and trust me when I say I really don't have many and they like being alive thank you very much!
> 
> The titles for each chapter comes from the lyrics of the song 'Apologize by OneRepublic' which in a weird way I think it fits, tho at the same time it doesn't.... 
> 
> Further information, please check the end of this story. I leave you here, please carry on and enjoy!

* * *

 

Simon was really frustrated. He wanted to go out, but being by himself, wasn’t fun and he knew bothering Clary wasn’t an option right now. She was on the moon, Jace had been found and was back at the institute for six months now; the whole brother/sister thing was cleared thanks to Jocelyn, so now they were working on their relationship. And he wasn’t going to try and talk to Alec, he in turn was working on his relationship with Magnus and didn’t like Simon at all anyways; Izzy on the other hand might be up for some fun, but then again he didn’t know where he stood with her and/or if she even was at the institute.

He just wanted to talk to someone; he had so much on his mind, especially someone. Thoughts about what Raphael had said and what Simon had heard from the vampires that lived outside the hotel, all that kept Simon awake sometimes and he felt so out of place, even after living here for more than two years, it still wasn’t home for him; not that the Hotel had ever been like that but it had felt a bit more like home. The only thing he was sure of was that, if he had to redo everything again, he wouldn’t change one single thing.

That didn’t mean he was happy with the result.

***

Two and a half years had passed since that day and Raphael still got angry every time he went passed Simon’s room, which he kept untouched, closed and off-limits to the whole clan. He carried the key to it in his pocket every day. He didn’t know why he kept it, if he banished Simon from the clan. Well he ordered the clan to kill him together with Camille, but he hadn’t meant to include Simon, he just was really irritated with him, knowing that Simon wouldn’t say no to his friend Clary in whatever she ask of him and since Camille was his sire, Simon would always obey her. That made him even angrier each time he thought about it. Lily said he seemed jealous for the lack of attention but he always brushed it away, why would he be jealous? Raphael didn’t think about that.

Other questions ran on his mind, like ‘Why did Simon love to make him angry?’ ‘Why did Simon always hurt him?’ This was why Raphael didn’t care for anyone, why he was the way he was. It made things easier for him. He should’ve never been too protective of Simon, he should’ve treated him like any other fledgling… but for some reason, he couldn’t do that. Not to Simon, never to Simon.

And if he had to redo everything, he would still pick the same things. It didn’t mean he liked the result.

***

Alec was pacing his room; he had sent a text to Izzy letting her know he needed to talk to her. He had come up with a new idea and he needed to run it by someone. He thought about Jace, but he was so distracted with Clary to pay any attention to Alec lately and he might start to tease him the moment he told him his idea; Clary would’ve been a good idea, but again, she was just as distracted as Jace; his last option was Simon, but he didn’t really know how to talk to the vampire even after two and a half years of him living with them at the institute, it still felt strange to try and have a civil conversation with him. So obviously Izzy was his first and only option, she would help him see if his idea was the right one, not that he didn’t think it was right he just needed a second opinion and he needed help from some one that would not tease him, as much, as Jace would.

But apparently Izzy wasn’t home, for she hadn’t come to his room yet and he had sent the text like twenty minutes ago. He checked his phone again, but no messages were sent to him so he resumed pacing. A few minutes later, a soft knock came to his door and he jumped and believed he dreamed the knock so he kept pacing. The knock was a bit lauder this time and he almost ran to open the door. He wasn’t expecting Simon to be outside his door.

“Hey, sorry to bother you… um…” Simon started to say but trailed off, looking nervous and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“What do you want vamp?” Alec said rather harshly; he didn’t mean it to come out like that, it just did.

Simon was taken aback by the harshness in Alec’s voice and considered going back to his room, but he had walked all this way already he might as well try.

“Really sorry if I’m bothering you, but I really don’t have anyone else to talk to right now; I thought you might understand so I came to ask you something.” Simon said in the end, ready to leave is Alec seemed occupied or like he just didn’t want to talk.

 Alec looked at Simon a little confused but brushed it away and stepped aside so the vampire could come inside his room. “What do you want to ask me?” Alec said, no harsh tone this time; sitting on the edge of his bed and crossing his arms.

“I really hope this isn’t too personal, I mean if it is, you can always just not answer me or you could and I promise not to tell anyone, tho who would I tell if I don’t have anyone to talk to and really you guys are the only ones, and I know none of you would say anything anyways so I was kind of expecting to ask you something that has to do with something that’s not exactly what I’m going through but it might actually shine a little light in to my problem or it might not but like I said, I have no one else to talk to. You know that Clary is my best friend but she’s like super into Jace right now and doesn’t pay attention to anything anymore, so I don’t even know how she still goes out to fight demons and such if she doesn’t pay much attention…” Simon started to rant, not stopping to breathe, since being a vampire he didn’t need to at all, but Alec wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say so he just stood up and stopped Simon’s rant before he kept going.

“Simon, hey… STOP.TALKING.YOU.AREN’T.MAKING.ANY.SENSE!” Alec said, enunciating each word louder than he intended, to try and make Simon understand.

Simon stopped talking, blinked a few times and then his eyes widen and, if it was possible, he might of blushed from embarrassment, but being a vampire had its perks and he hadn’t fed since a few hours ago, so that blush was felt, but not seen. “Sorry Alec.” Simon finished, looking at his shoes for lack of a better thing to do at that moment.

Alec looked at Simon with worry in his eyes, not because he cared that much for the vampire, but as a Shadowhunter, he had to keep an eye just to make sure he wasn’t going to jump anyone, not that it had happen. Alec went back to his place in his bed just as Simon took the chair that was in the corner and brings it to sit near Alec.

“Sorry I just haven’t had a proper conversation and I have so much I want to say but can’t really talk to the person I want to… which brings up my question…” Simon wasn’t looking at Alec, he had found a scratch on the wall and he had decided that was the spot he needed to look at.

Alec was getting a little annoyed at Simon, but he kept listening, he knew what it felt like to not be able to talk to the person that was important to you, like when Jace and Alec had stopped talking because of the Meliorn thing; Alec knew how it felt and the need to talk to Jace about his problems and not having him near was torture.

Simon kept fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and only stopped when he ripped a hole to it; took a deep breath that he didn’t need, and looked at Alec. “How did you find the right words to apologize to Magnus?”

Alec stared at Simon, for a long time, processing what he just asked, before he said anything. “What do you mean by the right words?” Alec felt his response was a bit defensive but he was confused by Simon’s question.

“Yeah, like Clary told me that you guys had a big fight when you went to find Jace and that it made you break up, but I know that you guys are together now, so how or what did you say to make him forgive you?” Simon asked, finally looking at Alec.

Alec looked so annoyed, angry and confused all at the same time, that Simon actually regretted asking Alec that question, maybe no one was meant to know about the big fight he had with Magnus, but if Simon was realistic, Alec was the only one that could help him with this problem.

“Look Simon, the fight I had with Magnus was over a stupid mistake that I regret and will always regret. He’s still angry at me about it, but we are working on that. As to your question, I don’t know. I walked up to him in Idris and we looked at each other and the words kind of just came out on their own. I didn’t prepare any speech, I wasn’t even sure I was ever going to see him again.” Alec finished, not sure what to tell Simon, the whole fight between Magnus and him, was still a blur to Alec and if he was being honest, he really didn’t want to remember it at all.

Simon lowered his eyes back to his lap and started to fidget with his now ripped shirt, looking like he was thinking about what Alec had just said and maybe trying to think about something else to follow with his question, when  Izzy walked in to Alec’s room in that moment and all thoughts of his issue where pushed aside.

“Hey big bro, I got your text… what’s up?” Izzy said, looking at her phone, at Simon and then at Alec.

“Izzy, yeah I have something to ask you but…” Alec said, feeling relived; he was really confused as to what Simon really wanted to talk about and Izzy walking in on that moment made things less strange, they just had to make Simon leave so Alec could talk to his sister about his… idea.

Simon got a bit uncomfortable now, so he got up from the chair and walked to the door. “You know what? Never mind, I’m just bored as hell and I don’t even know what’s wrong with me, I’m sorry for the intrusion Alec.” Simon said, looking back at Alec from the door. He turned to Izzy, gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Hey Izzy” Simon finished and didn’t even wait for a reply; he just left in the direction of the door with his super vampire speed.

“What was that about?” Izzy asked, closing the door to Alec’s room and sitting in the now vacant chair.

“I have no clue. He said he needed to ask me something, then started to rant about I don’t know what and then he asked me what had I said to Magnus after our big fight in Idris, that how did I find the right words to apologize to him and I told him just a little bit of what happened but he didn’t elaborate on the question, then you came and well, he just left.” Alec said, still looking at the door in confusion.

“Well that was weird.” Izzy said, looking strangely at the door now, just like Alec.

“Yeah I know, wonder why he asked that.” Alec responded, looking at Izzy.

Izzy was thinking about what Alec was saying and then something clicked in her head. “Ohh I think I know what’s going on. The last time we were at Hotel DuMort, Raphael and Simon had a fight and Raphael basically said he was disappointed in Simon and ordered his clan members to kill Camille and Simon. So maybe Simon has finally… ” Izzy didn’t finish her sentence before she was smiling and started to go through her phone and texted someone.

“You mean when you went there for the book of the white? I didn’t know that had happen, who are you texting?” Alec said, smirking at his sister, since she had a silly grin on her face.

“Magnus… I think I know what’s going on with Simon, so I hope that I’m right in assuming that he might go looking for Magnus and I’m just giving him a heads up, you didn’t really help him out, let’s see if Magnus can and hope I know Simon enough to be right.” Izzy said, finishing up her text and putting her phone down, while looking at Alec.

“Wait, why would he go to Magnus?” Alec asked, looking a little protective.

“Calm down big bro, I think Simon just figured he was talking to the wrong side of the issue. I mean Magnus would be more appropriate to understand Raphael’s side of the problem; he would be able to help more with this issue than you Alec.” Izzy said, getting up and hugging her brother.

“…Issue? What issue?” Alec said, feeling curious, despite himself.

Izzy wondered if Alec hadn’t heard what she just said. “Didn’t you hear me? Simon and Raphael had a fight, Raphael wanted him dead? It obvious that Simon feels the need to apologize to Raphael and try to fix things, I would even go further in saying that Simon might even have feelings for Raphael and vice versa.” Izzy said, giving Alec a knowing look.

Alec blinked a few times and then his eyes widen. “Ohh that.” Alec said shaking his head. “So that’s why he asked me about what I said to Magnus after our fight, because he wants to apologize to the vampire clan leader?” Alec asked, looking at Izzy, who nodded in agreement. “The feelings thing, I’m not so sure but it’s not like I had a chance to see them interact as much, I think the only time I saw them together was when Raphael kidnaped Simon and when we raided the hotel to get Simon out. And well it’s not like I was paying attention to see if anything happen between them.” Alec finished, thinking that talking this much about Simon, meant that he might actually care for him, for strange, awkward and vampire Simon.

“Well I think his idea was to understand how you felt, in that moment, when you tried to save your relationship with Magnus, but I think he was taking this solution to the wrong side of the problem; he needs to know how Raphael might be feeling and who better than Magnus who is Raphael’s friend and can tell him what went on with you guys, when you talked and fixed your problem. So I do hope that Magnus can help him understand what’s going on.” Izzy finished, laughing at her brother, when a blush crept up his neck and colored his cheeks.

“Nothing mayor was really said, I mean, how hard can it be to say a simple “I’m sorry”?” Alec asked, pushing his sister a bit.

“You tell me big brother.” Izzy teased with a big grin, making Alec roll his eyes. “So, Simon aside, what did you want to talk to me about?” Izzy asked, holding Alec by the arm but before he told her what he wanted, Izzy’s phone buzzed and she picked it up again; her grin widening even more. “Predictable Simon; he did go to Magnus. I do hope he can help him out, poor Simon, he has a lot to work on.” Izzy put her phone down, after sending one more text and looked at Alec. “Ok, go ahead”

“I need your opinion on something.” Alec said, feeling nervous again, all thoughts of Simon aside. “I’ve been thinking about everything Magnus and I have been through and what I want in life… so…” Alec tried to say the words, but a squeal from Izzy interrupted him mid-sentence.

“BY THE ANGEL!” Izzy screamed. “Alec, are you thinking of proposing to Magnus?” Izzy said, putting her hand over her mouth to try to stop herself from screaming.

Alec looked shocked at the reaction, but it passed as soon as it came and he nodded for lack of words to say, since that was what he had intended on saying to Izzy, but in a more elaborated speech that he had been working on for the last couple of days.

“Oh I’m so happy for you big brother! I didn’t think you would try to do this! I had thought maybe Magnus would be the one to propose! I’m so proud!!” Izzy was jumping on Alec’s bed while she spoke; Alec just looked at her, trying to stop himself from smiling but failing in the process.

“SO… I wanted to ask you if you think it’s ok to ask him now or wait for our anniversary which is like in a month or so; even wait longer maybe?” Alec said, nonchalant, looking at everything but at his sister.

“Oh well, first off do you have a ring to propose with or have you thought of using something else to do it?” Izzy said, a bit calmer than before.

“I do have a ring yeah” Alec admitted, looking at his dressed were the ring was inside its box.

“Ohh show me! No wait, never mind I’ll see it latter, when it’s on Magnus’ finger” Izzy squealed again.

Alec was starting to re-think if he should’ve talked to Jace instead of Izzy, Jace would tease him, but wouldn’t be screaming at him every five minutes.

“Izzy, can we keep on track please?” Alec asked, with a small smile on his lips, while Izzy was still jumping on his bed.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. So, you have the ring; you should propose on your anniversary for sure, there can’t be a better gift!” Izzy mentioned, looking thoughtful.

“Yeah that’s what I was thinking. But I don’t know how or what to do, it’s Magnus we’re talking about, it has to be big and exciting and all of that” Alec said, giving up and dropping on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

Izzy looked at her brother with so much love and understanding. “I’ll help you plan the most epic marriage proposal anyone has ever seen!” Izzy said, dropping next to her brother on the bed.

“Thank you Izzy” Alec said, keeping his eyes covered, but letting a huge smile cover his face.

***

Magnus was stirring a few potions when his phone buzzed with a text, he didn’t check it right away. When he did check it, he was curious when he saw it was a text from Izzy.

 

07:39pm               From: IZZY<3                      SMS 

_Hey Magnus, Simon is on his way to  
_

_you right now, he needs to talk to you  
_

 

Magnus was about to text Izzy back, wondering what or why Sheldon would want to talk to him about, but then there was a knock on the door and he waved his hand to open it and in came Simon, just like Izzy had said.

“Hi Sheldon what a surprise.” Magnus said, graving his phone and texting Izzy back.

 

07:49pm               From: MAGNUS☼           SMS

_Actually he just got here, I’ll txt when_

_I know what’s going on ;)_

07:53pm               From: IZZY<3                      SMS 

_Awesome, good luck!  
_

 

Simon looked at Magnus, not really knowing where to start in asking what he wanted to know; he looked around the loft, to the table where Magnus was working, to the big window with the balcony that had a great view of Brooklyn and then just rested his eyes on the table again, with all the glowing bottles. He didn’t even correct Magnus when he said his name wrong.

Magnus looked up from his phone, waiting for Simon to speak up and noticed the way he looked at everything and at nothing, looking for the answer hidden somewhere in his loft. Magnus sighs and leaves his phone on the table, turns off the fire he had under the small cauldron and walked next to Simon.

“Hey Sirius, I’m guessing you’re here for something very important, so let’s get started with this shall we?” Magnus asked, pushing Simon to sit in his couch while he went and pored himself a drink and sat in his armchair.

Simon looked a bit confused for a moment, but sat down and looked at Magnus, while he took a sip of his drink. ‘ _Might as well get this over with’_ Simon thought looking at his own hands now.

“Umm… so I tried to talk about this with Alec, but I think I only made him upset with me, I mean he doesn’t like me already and I don’t need to keep up the reasons for him to not like me anymore but you know me, I had to go and try and talk to someone and since he was the only one there at the institute I thought that maybe he would be able to help me and then I remembered about the big fight you guys had in Idris and then it’s when it hit me you know? Duh, Alec could help me out with my problem, so I went there to his room and like I tried to talk, but then it got really awkward and I don’t know…” Simon started and continued, so fast and for so long, that Magnus had finished his drink and was pouring a second one while putting his hand out to stop Simon from speaking any longer. One of the problems with vampires: they didn’t need to breathe so they could speak for hours with no problem.

“Slow down Sharon; on one side Alec does like you, he just doesn’t care, don’t tell him I said that; on another hand, wasn’t Clary at the institute? Would’ve made a better choice than Alexander…” Magnus started to say, until it dawned on him that Simon had talked about the fight Alec and him had a while ago and realization hit him really fast. “Ohh wait, I know what this is about. You want to fix things with Raphael, yes?” Magnus asked, sitting back on the armchair, with a smirk on his lips.

Simon, who was about to say that only Alec was at the institute, closed his mouth and stared at Magnus when he said the issue that had Simon at his loft. “Y-yes… I think it’s time to fix things, that and I kind of miss him… b-but don’t tell him that, he might actually kill me this time around….” Simon said, looking at his shoes, feeling a knot on his throat and something tugging at the pit of his stomach.

Magnus’ smirk grew even more, knowing perfectly well what was really happening but wanting to see if Simon would mention it or not, hell the boy might not even realize it yet, which made all of this even more enjoyable. “Ahh well, for starters, have you tried to talk to Raphael, at all since that day?” Magnus decided to ask that and leave the rest for latter.

“No, I haven’t tried to; I send him a text, but he never replied” Simon answered; pulling his phone and looking at the stupid text he had send Raphael about a year ago. He showed the text to Magnus.

 

05:25am               To: †RAPHAEL†                 SMS

_Hey, how are you? Um… you might ignore this_

_but that’s fine, I just wanted to let you know_

_that I kind of miss the Hotel sometimes, the_

_Institute is not the same thing as DuMort_

_and yeah I just wanted to tell you that…_

_yeah… see you sometime, maybe…?_

 

Magnus gave back the phone to Simon, now his smirk turning into a small amused grin that lasted a few seconds then he went serious and took a sip from his glass. “Ok Sid, tell me exactly what the problem was, why did you fight with Raphael? He told me his side, but I want to hear yours.” Magnus said, looking at Simon.

He knew of course the reason for the fight, Raphael had gone to his loft to blow off some steam and to let Magnus know that Camille had escaped and that Simon was the one to blame, then he started to rant about Simon and how stupid he was and everything that made Raphael angry about him; but also, he had said to Magnus that, he hadn’t meant to push the boy away, but he could not embrace him back after freeing Camille and going against the orders of the New York Vampire clan’s leader in order to make his Shadowhunter friend happy. Even if finding the book of the white was a way of stopping Valentine. He also said, that he hated the fact that Simon would NEVER go against Camille, since she was his sire, therefore would always do as she wanted, while she was still walking around the earth.

Magnus felt sorry for his friend and didn’t say anything, just listened, but he saw that under everything Raphael was saying and everything he didn’t, there was something more to the situation, than maybe Raphael let on and that he hadn’t noticed or did but didn’t want to accept it.

“So you know that we were looking for the book of the white and had gone to try to talk to Camille and that Raphael refused to let us talk to her, so Clary and I went anyways and Camille agreed to help only if we got her out of the DuMort, so we did but then Raphael and part of the clan found us and that’s when I asked if it was late for me to put Camille back in her coffin and Raphael said yes, then he said he was disappointed in me and ordered the clan to kill us, then Clary said he couldn’t kill her and then Raphael said he wouldn’t kill her, but that the accords said nothing about killing a rouge vampire and her boy servant and then they almost killed us, but Izzy came and saved us and we left. And that was it. I know we went against what Raphael had said, but I didn’t betray him, I just did what was best and you know we had to wake up Jocelyn and try and catch Valentine, I didn’t see the problem but he was being a bit of a pain since a while before that, which I still don’t get why he was like that, he had just let me borrow a suit from him to go to Alec’s wedding two days before and yet, he was acting so weird and refused to help out like 100% when Clary and Izzy went to talk to him” Simon finished his side of the issue and looked back to his hands waiting to hear what Magnus had to say.

“Huh, pretty much what Raphael said, at least he didn’t lie about that.” Magnus said, thinking where to go from there. “Well apart from the obvious thing to do, that would be to talk to him, I’m not sure what else you _can_ do.” Magnus finished, being as honest as he could be.

“Yeah I just…” Simon looked back at Magnus, his eyes sad and his face blank. “I don’t know… d-don’t know what to s-say to him…” Simon stuttered holding back his emotions; for some reason his chest hurt and he felt hollow.

“Look, honesty will be your best friend in this situation, do try to not talk too much and be… so… you” Magnus said, moving his hand in Simon’s direction, trying to convey his idea. “Be direct to the point and if Raphael looks hostile, just run out of where ever you guys meet at.” Magnus finished, thinking a bit about the very few times he had seen Raphael angry and murderess and what to expect.

“Do you think he will want to talk to me?” Simon couldn’t help himself from asking; tho he knew Magnus couldn’t reply to his question.

Magnus looked at him with a bit of sympathy in his face. “Look Steve, I’ve known Raphael for most of his immortal life, I know he can be seen as cold and even heartless, but deep down he isn’t like that and if he does agree to meet you, it means he cares to some extent… or he might want to still kill you, but I would go for the first option.” Magnus replied, pouring another drink.

Simon gave a humorless laugh when Magnus said the part about still wanting to kill him, but was thinking about everything else. Would Raphael agree to meet with him to hear what he had to say? Would he say something or would he just hear him speak and then leave? Would he ask Simon to meet at DuMort? Would it be a trap to get Simon and do what he had tried to do, when they got Camille out of the coffin? Was it worth the risk?

This last question that Simon asked himself, made him think: was apologizing to Raphael worth the risk to be captured and killed by the clan that had embraced him? Was it really worth everything he was going through? ‘ _It is worth it’_ his inner voice replied. It was worth it, because they had found the book they needed, Jocelyn was awake; he could go back and fix things and try to ‘live’ as best as he could with his condition and he wanted to be there, with Raphael just like before, he missed all of that, badly and he missed the others of the clan that actually spoke to him.

He missed running errands for Raphael, going to meetings with other clans with him, he missed Raphael really bad and he didn’t care to admit that if he needed to. He knew that Raphael would either get angry at him for saying that or he would roll his eyes and call him an _‘idiota sentimental’_ which he was, in a way.

Looking like a man with a mission, Simon stood up from the couch. “I’ll try to set up a meeting with him and try to fix this, thank you for your time and your words Magnus; I really don’t know how to repay you.” Simon said, looking at Magnus with appreciation in his eyes.

“No need to thank me Sheldon, I’m frankly a bit tired of Raphael and his rants, so whatever I can do to help. Oh and consider having your meeting with him here, if it makes you more comfortable, that and I might be able to help out if things get a little out of hand… or at least give you a heads start in case Raphael gets a bit murderess…” Magnus said, smiling and trailing off on the last part.

Simon smiled and nodded. “Yeah I’ll tell him about this option, thanks Magnus. I’m off then; don’t want to disturb you any longer.” Simon walked to the door and turned to wave good bye to Magnus.

“Take care Shelby, let me know with Isabelle if you decided to use my loft for your meeting, Alexander might not like the idea, so keep it to yourself… well and Isabelle.” Magnus said, waving to Simon, who nodded and left the loft.

***

10:15pm               To: IZZY<3            SMS

_Solomon just left, he will try to talk_

_to Raphael in the coming days._

_He’ll let me know if he want’s_

_to meet with him here._

_Don’t tell Alexander plz, I want_

_to talk to him about it myself._

10:20pm               To: MAGNUS☼                 SMS 

_Awesome, glad to hear it!  
_

_Is it just me or did you pick up the vibe?  
_

_That there might be more to this than just  
_

_Simon wanting to apologize to Raphael?  
_

 

 

10:25pm               To: IZZY<3            SMS

_So you picked up that vibe to, huh?_

_Yeah I think there might be more_

_to this, than either Raphael nor_

_Sigmund are letting on. Maybe_

_I’m wrong, but I think I feel some_

_love in the air…?_

10:28pm               To: MAGNUS☼                 SMS 

_Ha ha ha, so we are picking up the same  
_

_vibe… whatever happens, I just hope  
_

_they fix their problems and come to  
_

_terms with their feelings…  
_

_they look so cute together… even if  
_

_Raphael is a bit of a jerk…  
_

10:30pm               To: IZZY<3            SMS

_Well said daring, for Raphael’s sake_

_I hope they do fix this…_

_Good night, Izzy._

10:32pm               To: MAGNUS☼                 SMS 

_Night Magnus…  
_

*****

_To be continued…_

_*****_

**Spanish translations:**

*idiota sentimental: sentimental idiot

 


	2. You tell me that you need me... then you go and cut me down... but wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note because I totally forgot about this: RAGNOR IS ALIVE FOR THIS STORY!!! Thnx X3~
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

* * *

 

Simon’s talk with Magnus was fruitful; at least he had a place where he could meet with Raphael and that would be like a neutral zone. Now he just had to get Raphael to agree to talk to him so he could say how sorry he was, it’s been two years so maybe he would be less angry. He wanted to go to the hotel and ask Raphael directly to speak with him, but he knew that might be a really bad idea so he thought about a letter or fire message but again, decided not to, just ended with a text and hoped that might help, if not, then a fire message would have to do; maybe even Magnus would help set up a meeting if nothing else works.

 

12:35am               To: †RAPHAEL†                 SMS

_Hey, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? I hope your  
_

_not too busy, I was wondering if I could  
_

_speak with you… to try and fix things  
_

_you know…?  
_

 

Simon hit send and waited, nothing happen right away obviously, so he left his phone on the bedside table and dropped on his bed crossing his arms over his eyes. A soft knock came a few minutes later and staying right on his spot.

“Come in, it’s open…” Simon calls out and the door opens.

Clary walked in and closed the door, looking at Simon, who still hadn’t looked at her. Izzy had told her about how Simon had tried to talk to Alec about his problems and then went to Magnus when things with Alec got awkward. She felt bad as a friend for not being there for Simon, but her mom was back and Jace was back, things just got out of her hands. So she was here trying to help out how ever she could. The guilt was still present and it might not go away after a while.

“Hey, what’s up? Did your talk with Magnus go well?” Clary asked, sitting on the bed and looking at Simon, who stiffened at the mention of Magnus.

“Who told you that I went to talk to Magnus?” Simon asked, sitting on the bed and facing Clary.

“Izzy, when she called to ask where I was and she told me you tried to talk to Alec and then went to Magnus; I’m sorry that I wasn’t here for you. With my mom finally awake and Jace back I’ve just been concentrating on them. I’m such a bad friend.” Clary finishes, looking at the bed sheet and playing with a strand that was loose.

“Hey no it’s fine, it’s just that Magnus told me not to tell people but I guess he was referring to him lending his loft to be Switzerland when I talk to Raphael, if he does actually accept to speak with me that is.” Simon finished, dropping on his bed and covering his eyes again, thinking he over reacted about the wrong thing.

“Oh yeah, because Alec might not like that, yeah Izzy mentioned something about that too, so no worries. So have you made contact with Raphael yet or are you going to think what to tell him first?” Clary asked, dropping on the bed next to Simon and looking up at the white ceiling.

“I send him a text a few minutes before you came in; he hasn’t answered yet” Simon responded, feeling strange. Under other circumstances and in another time he would of felt embarrassed and really over the moon to have Clary this close and on his bed, but something in him just didn’t flutter like before, it just felt normal like when his sister would come in and pester him. So maybe he had finally gone over his infatuation with Clary for good.

Sitting up again, he grabs the phone and passes it to Clary, with the text open so she can read it, of course Raphael hadn’t answered, maybe he wouldn’t, just like he hadn’t responded to his text the first few months or the few he sent last year, still hopping.

Clary reads the text. “Well then, let’s hope Raph…” Clary stopped mid-sentence as Simon’s phone buzzed just as she was giving back Simon his phone, getting a chance to read the text. Simon sat up on the bed really fast, so much he almost fell from the bed, taking Clary with him, since she had barely taken her arm back.

 

01:28am               From: †RAPHAEL†                            SMS

_Sure thing, when and where?_

 

“It’s a text from Raphael.” Clary said, looking at the phone.

“It’s a text from Raphael…” Simon echoed looking at his phone in awe. Then before he could read the text properly, the phone buzzed again, with another text from Raphael and Simon jumped again and his phone dropped from his hands and fell to the floor. Clary looked at Simon with a small smile on her lips and reached out to pick up the fallen phone, reading the next text.

 

01:31am               From: †RAPHAEL†                            SMS

_Carajo, no quiero verte déjame en paz!_

_Don’t text me anymore, don’t want to talk to you._

 

“Do you want me to read the texts for you or…” Clary started, but Simon took the phone from her and stared at the texts just as the phone buzzed for a third time.  


01:34am               From: †RAPHAEL†                            SMS

_Look fledgling I’ll listen to what you have to say,_

_but that means nothing..._

_Time and place?_

Simon stared at the three texts and didn’t know what to respond, the first one was weird: it didn’t seemed like Raphael, the second one was a bit more aggressive than usual and the last one did seem more like Raphael. He turned to look at Clary, how had a super confused look on her face, from reading the texts over Simon’s shoulder.

“W-what do I text back? Which text do I answer?” Simon asked out loud, not really to Clary or anyone really.

Clary looked lost for words, those were strange texts and she didn’t really know Raphael as much, so she wasn’t sure what to say to Simon. “I don’t know.” she finished saying.

“I’ll a-ask again I think…” Simon answered looking back at his phone.

 

01:40am               To: †RAPHAEL†                 SMS

_Wait what? I’m sorry, I got confused, do  
_

_you want to speak with me or not?  
_

Simon clicked send and waited for the text, Clary was looking at the phone as well. Five minutes had passed already and no response came, Clary’s phone buzzed in that moment with a text from Jace, so she got up to call him instead of texting him.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes Simon.” Clary mentioned as she opens the door and goes outside.

In that moment, Simon’s phone buzzed with a new text from Raphael, and he clicked it open.

 

01:49am               From: †RAPHAEL†                            SMS

_…_

_Dios… yes._

_When and where?_

 

01:52am               To: †RAPHAEL†                 SMS 

_Oh amm Magnus said he can lend us his  
_

_loft and he can be there for moral support  
_

_if needed I just don’t know when, let me  
_

_speak with him and I’ll let you know…  
_

_Thank you for taking the time to hear  
_

_me out I really want to fix my mistake..  
_

 

Simon send the text, taking a heavy breath that he didn't need but that helped calm him down. A few minutes latter, his phone buzzed again, with a response from Raphael.

 

02:00am               From: †RAPHAEL†            SMS

_Let me know soon, or I might change_

_my mind…_

Simon texted Izzy as fast as he could, letting her know that Raphael had agreed and to ask Magnus for his loft. About seven or so minutes later, a text came back from Izzy, saying Magnus had agreed for them to meet in his loft next Saturday, when he had a free day and just to confirm the time.

 

02:13am               To: †RAPHAEL†                 SMS 

_Magnus says that his free this Saturday,  
_

_is that ok for you? Also is 10pm a good time?  
_

_  
_

Simon stared at his phone still waiting for the next text; a small smile curved his lips without him knowing and something swelled in his chest making him feel dizzy and fuzzy all over. He was glad he was sitting down otherwise he might off fallen flat on his butt. Clary came in, in that moment, she walked right up to Simon and seeing his smiling face, she knew that Raphael had answered.

“What did he say?” Clary asked, she knew it had to be positive, otherwise Simon wouldn’t be smiling.

“I’ll get to talk to him this Saturday Clary, I just send him the time and place.” Simon replied, showing her the text; his smile widening even more.

“OMG Simon everything will work out you’ll see!! And who knows maybe things can change after all!!” Clary finished saying, giving back Simon his phone and hugged him.

“I do hope so.” Simon says looking at his phone and grinning like crazy. He just had to wait for the text confirming the meeting but it was a given.

 

***

 

Izzy was walking to her room when she finished sending the last text to Simon. It looked like the older vampire wasn’t as cold hearted as he let on. Just as she was about to close the door to her room, Alec came from the hall and was about to knock on her door.

“Izzy, hey can we talk?” Alec said, looking at Izzy and then turning to look down both sides of the hall.

“Yes big bro, come in.” Izzy opened the door, letting Alec in and then closing it.

Alec walked in and sat down on Izzy’s bed, looking around a bit nervously. He had finally decided to not wait anymore and to propose to Magnus this Saturday, but he had to run things by Izzy first.

“What’s up?” Izzy asked, going over to her favorite arm chair and sitting down, looking at Alec with a small smile on her lips.

“I have decided not to wait too much and propose to Magnus this Saturday, I know his free, said he was going to stay in but I plan on changing that.” Alec said still feeling nervous.

Izzy’s smile dropped a bit and she bit her lip looking at the floor for a second, but enough time for Alec to see her reaction as a bad sign. “This Saturday?” Izzy asked looking back at Alec.

“Yeah… why, isn’t it good?” Alec was getting worried.

“No, no it’s fine it’s just… you haven’t talked to Magnus yet have you?” Izzy asked changing her sentence midway.

 “No, I was planning on going over there now with some take out, he texted me that he was home and didn’t have anything else to do right now and since there’s nothing much to do here…” Alec trailed off looking at Izzy still a bit confused.

 

***

 

Magnus just left his phone on his table, after setting a meeting for Sharon and Raphael to meet at his place, when the door to his loft opened and Alec walked in with what looked like take out from his favorite Chinese restaurant.

“Well hello darling, this is a bit of a surprise… a very welcomed surprise.” Magnus said, standing on the tips of his feet to kiss Alec on the cheek.

“You did text me to say you were free tonight, I thought you meant for me to come over, the food was just a bonus.” Alec responded, placing the take out on the table and walking to the kitchen for some plates and forks.

“That’s true darling but it’s still a surprise” Magnus chuckled, helping Alec by graving two wine glasses and a half bottle of wine from the fridge.

They settled into a comfortable silence, while opening up food containers and Alec serving both a bit of everything. Magnus served them both a bit of wine and passed the glass to Alec, who in turned gave him his plate with food.

“Magnus…” Alec started, taking a sip of his wine and not looking at Magnus.

“Yes darling?” Magnus asked, putting his fork down and looking at Alec.

Alec put his glass down and turned to look at him. “Do you have plans for this weekend?” He said, picking his fork and putting some rice and chicken into his mouth, trying to look normal and not a bit nervous.

“Hmmm not really… oh no wait yes I do, well it’s not something that will take my whole day; I do have a kind of reunion at 10pm here, why do you ask?” Magnus answered and was still thinking about telling Alec about the meeting he was to mediate between Raphael and Seamus.

“I was hoping to take you out to dinner… are you sure you can’t change the meeting for another day?” Alec asked looking a bit too eager.

Magnus looked at Alec and the nervousness that he had coming from every part of his body. “Not really darling, Raphael is a very strange person, he might back away from talking to Sheldon and that might be bad for them…” Magnus started to mention the reason behind his meeting, to which Alec interrupted him.

“Raphael and Sheldon…? Wait do you mean that the meeting you’re going to mediate is between Raphael and Simon… here… in your loft?? Why?” Alec looked a bit taken aback and all his nervousness gone.

“Sirius came here the other day wanting to talk to me about Raphael and well I offered my loft for them to work out their differences… Raphael can be… a pain… a very BIG pain, I lived with him for a few years and it was torture, I mean we are friends but the man could loosen up a bit from time to time… so I know how stubborn he can be so I offered to mediate for Shelby and to have their meeting here just to keep Raphael from killing the boy, I doubt biscuit would like her friend dead… otherwise she wouldn’t off asked Raphael to make him into a vampire.” Magnus answered matter-of-factly looking at Alec for any sign of him not agreeing with all of this.

“I don’t like it, but I guess it makes sense that you help them out, like you said, you are Raphael’s friend and you know him and could potentially notice if he might try and kill Simon… at what time did you say they will be here?” Alec finished, grabbing another fork full of food.

Magnus seeing that Alec wasn’t acting like he thought he would, felt so relieved and continued eating. “It’s going to be at 10pm, and hopefully it won’t last longer than 11. So maybe we could go out before and be back here at 9:30, could need you as back up… just in case.” Magnus added the last part with a wink and a little smirk.

“Ummm yeah that could potentially work…” Alec mumbled more to himself than to Magnus, but he still heard him.

“What it is babe? You’re acting strange, for one you look nervous since we sat down to eat.” Magnus mentioned, taking a sip from his wine and looking at Alec with concern.

As if on cue, Alec choked on his food, went red in the face and stood up, walking to the kitchen trying to get some water and not choke. Magnus stared at Alec’s back, lost for what just happen. Before he got up to try and help, Alec was back, his face still a bit red but he wasn’t coughing anymore. “Are you ok darling?” Magnus asked, as Alec sat back down, not meeting his gaze.

“Sorry yes, I just choked on a piece of chicken but I’m fine now.” Alec said, giving him a bit of a tight smile, trying to not blow his cover for his plan, which wasn’t going so well.

“Alec, really, what’s going on? You have me worried now…” Magnus put his fork down and was going to stand up and walk to Alec, but he beat him to it.

“Magnus… don’t worry, it’s nothing really; I just had these cool plans for Saturday and wasn’t expecting the vamps to take up some of our time together…” Alec replied, lowering to place a kiss on Magnus’ temple and caressing his cheek softly.

 Magnus searched Alec’s face for a few moments, satisfied, he grabbed Alec’s hand and give it a kiss. “Ok, I believe you…” he said, letting go of Alec’s hand, while Alec walked to take his seat again, across from Magnus. “Tho… it feels like they are really important plans you have for Saturday, if they have you this upset… you weren’t going to propose now, were you darling?” Magnus asked smirking, once Alec was sitting down again.

Alec looked at Magnus with a serious expression on his face when he heard Magnus’ question, panicking; he tried to say something but couldn’t find any words to take that thought away from Magnus. Magnus wasn’t looking at Alec, he had picked up his fork again and grabbed a bit of rice and put it in his mouth, looking up at Alec when the silence after his comment was too long. “Oh god… Alexander… you didn’t…” Magnus started to say and laughed half way. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to put you on the spot darling, it was just a joke.” Magnus said after the look on Alec’s face wasn’t going away.

Alec let go a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and the panic mode went away; he grabbed his wine glass and took a long sip before laughing a bit himself at how he almost said yes to what Magnus was asking him; since Magnus had obviously joked about it.

“No, nothing like that; you did scare me tho…” Alec said with a small smile, trying to cover his tracks, but rethinking if he should propose this Saturday or not.

Magnus give a little laugh at that, tho internally he had wanted for Alec to say he was thinking about it. They hadn’t really talked about that subject since they started officially dating again; it just never felt like the right moment to talk about it; first off they didn’t think they would survive the war long enough to be here right now, but they had and they had fixed their problems and now they were together and it seemed like nothing could separate them ever again.

They kept eating and having small talk, whatever plans Alec had for Saturday, obviously weren’t as important as a marriage proposal, so Magnus just wanted to have a night out with his boyfriend and try to help fix Raphael and Sharon’s relationship or help it get started, for apparently, none of them had even noticed they had feelings for each other.

 

***

 

Clary was sitting in the greenhouse of the institute, waiting for Jace to come around. They had set up a time and place to talk, since Jace had been a bit secluded from everyone since he came back and Clary had been glued to her mom almost 24/7, usually when Jocelyn wasn’t with Luke, which was almost as much as Clary.

But now they could work on things between them, since Jocelyn had cleared the siblings issue with a simple DNA test between her and Jace, giving hope back to their relationship; but things weren’t so easy, they still didn’t feel as comfortable around each other as they hopped after clearing things up.

So this was their first attempt at trying to fix them, fix their relationship and Clary was happy that Jace picked the greenhouse, it felt calm to be there, amongst the flowers and plants. Clary kept checking her phone for any new messages, apart from one from Izzy, about how Alec was frustrated because Magnus almost caught him on his plan for proposing, which Izzy wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but Clary was fine, for she wasn’t going to say anything to anyone.

Just as Clary was putting her phone away, Jace walked in and sat down next to her on the bench, a few inches away. Clary looked at him and didn’t drop her gaze, even when he wasn’t looking at her, but at his boots.

“Hey…” Jace mumbled, still keeping his eyes down.

“Hey you…” Clary responded, punching Jace’s arm very softly.

Jace smiles at the gesture and finally looks back at Clary. “So… how have you been?” He asks, for lack of what else to say.

“I’m good… my mom is good… she and Luke seem more close now than before…” Clary says, trying to get all of that out of the way.

Jace looks at Clary, sensing she’s not up for small talk and just shakes his head. “Ok, no small talk then…” he mumbles, looking away from Clary and staring at a tree in front of them.

“Sorry but I think we should get to the point… it might be easier…” Clary mumbles, not looking at Jace.

“Right” Jace sighed, turning to look at Clary. “Well I guess we never actually started dating officially, so we never broke up or anything… so…” Jace trailed off, he wanted to know what she thought about the whole thing.

“So now we try for real….?” Clary asked looking at Jace with hope.

“If that’s what you want…” Jace started to say, but Clary cut him off.

“Obviously it’s what I want, or I wouldn’t be here…” Clary huffed, rolling her eyes in a very Alec way.

Jace snickered at that and shook his head for thinking of his parabatai at that moment. “Obviously…” he answered, with a small smile. “So, how about we go on a date, like the mundanes do?” Jace finished, looking at the exasperated look on Clary’s face while he was stalling.

“R-really?” Clary asks, looking surprised for a moment. “Yeah sure… let’s go out like the mundanes.” She adds, laughing at the thought of Jace taking her out like regular people to the movies or to eat at a fancy restaurant, all dressed up in his Shadowhunter gear and seraph blade on his hand.

“What’s so funny?” Jace asks, looking at Clary with a raised eyebrow.

“I imagined you in full gear, with your seraph blade in had at a mundane fancy restaurant” Clary answered, giggling at the end of her sentence.

Jace didn’t look amused at her giggling, which caused Clary to start laughing harder now, holding on to her stomach, while tears started to roll down her cheeks from the laughter.

“Come on, it wasn’t that funny” Jace says, looking at Clary, trying to seem hurt, but can’t keep the expression any longer and joins in on the laughter. They both laugh a bit more, the image of Jace ina fancy restaurant wasn't really that funny, it just felt like something had finally been lifter off of their shoulders and they could move on again.

 

***

 

Raphael was beyond furious. Simon had sent him a text, after months of silence and he had avoided answering until he thought about the answer. He had thought about declining, maybe finally he would get the general picture and maybe then, Simon would give up on talking to Raphael at all. But he had also been tempted to say yes and fix things between them, since it was killing him to be away from the fledgling for some reason.

It had been only two years since the whole Camille thing and Simon betraying the clan to help the Shadowhunters, more so his friend and love interest Clary Fray. Raphael had felt really bad and never actually understood why it made him feel so angry, frustrated and hurt. This last feeling was not strange to him, but he had never associated it with a person he knew for so little time. Until he had a long and fruitful talk with Ragnor about relationships and how things can progress in small periods of time. It had confused Ragnor at first to see him at his door and had asked him why he didn’t talk to Magnus, since they were more friends than the two of them, but Raphael had said he needed reason and not teasing and possible matchmaker Magnus, and so Ragnor had said all the things Raphael didn’t want to hear but had to and so he had fallen to the conclusion that he had feelings for the fledgling and thus the reason behind his hurt and feelings of extreme betrayal.

That had been a few months ago, actually a year ago when the last message from Simon had come in and disrupted Raphael in a moment when he was still not sure how to feel about Simon and thought he was still angry with him. Only to find out he was, indeed, infatuated with him… or maybe even in love with the boy, like Ragnor had suggested so aggressively.

But the real reason he was beyond angry right now, was because in the time he took to think about his answer to Simon’s text, both Lily and Stan had answered for him, giving him no choice but to answer under pressure. Lily had answered yes to Simon’s text, and then left his room. Stan had come in looking for him and saw the cellphone with the open text and send in a swear word and some extra words in Spanish, declining and then said not to text him again, which left him to wonder what route to pick, but for some reason he had picked Lily’s route, which he knew would make her look so smug and wouldn’t shut up about the fact that she had been right about his feelings for the fledgling. If she found out about, and she would.

He had send in a text, confirming he did want to talk to Simon but then he felt like he might have been too harsh in his words and was about to send a new text, when Simon answered, confused, weather he wanted to speak with him or not. Raphael had wondered for a little bit, if he should answer in a different way, but something in him made him repeat that yes he would talk to the fledgling and waited for the response text with the information on where to meet and when.

After he left his phone alone, blocked this time and since it seemed it might be a while before the fledgling texted back, he ventured out to look for Lily and Stan and have a little chat about privacy and boundaries. 

 

***

 

He found Lily in the training room with the new baby vamps that had appeared a few weeks ago. They reminded him of Simon and their training together, so he had instructed Lily to take over the training; he still couldn’t bring himself to train new vamps. He knew he was being stubborn but no one said anything about it, tho it did rest on him to at least train the new vamps in something regarding their new life, but he had refused and Lily didn’t blame him, Simon had been his first fledgling in decade’s and he had taken care of everything Simon needed to learn and Raphael had grown attached to the boy.

Lily noticed when he came in and the look on his face. “Hey take a break guys and go feed, we will pick this up tomorrow.” Lily said, pushing the fledglings out of the training room.

“You send a text to Simon from my phone… that wasn’t your place to answer.” Raphael said, wasting no time at all and going to the point.

“Yeah, guilty as charged… but I only did it because I know how you feel about Simon and I thought it was time to speak with him…” Lily started to say, looking a little apoplectic, but Raphael cut her off.

“Then Stan came in my room and sends a second text to Simon, swearing in Spanish and telling that I didn’t want to speak with him and to leave me alone… I had to send a third message saying yes to speaking with him… I hope you’re happy.” Raphael finished, looking at the smirk on Lily’s face and turned to walk away, but she stopped him before he left.

“Hey wait… I don’t care if you don’t speak to me in like ever… but it just makes sense that you try and talk to him. Look, I know he betrayed the clan, it’s not like I have forgotten or anything, but it obviously affected you more than anyone else and I can totally look pass everything that happen if it means you will go back to being you, even if your still grumpy all the time.” Lily laughs when Raphael rolls his eyes at her comment and starts walking again.

“Look I’m going to listen to him beg me to forgive him and, _dios,_ I know for some stupid reason that I will forgive him… but it still doesn’t give you the right to interfere with my life Lily.” Raphael finished before he got to the door.

“I know and I was out of line and I wish you luck with your meeting and try not to kill the fledgling… I kind of like him, his stupid but funny.” Lily smirks at Raphael, who just stares at her and leaves the training room.

Raphael walks back to his room, feeling strange and still angry with the whole situation. On his way he comes by Stan, who looks at him and turns around the corner walking away, Raphael catches up to him in a few seconds and stopped him.

“Look Raphael, you know nothing good will come if you speak to the boy, you can’t actually forgive him and expect the rest of the clan to do as you want, he betrayed us all and he deserved to be killed, but at least his not our problem anymore and…” Stand is cut off by Raphael, pushing him against the wall, looking furious.

“For starters, this is my clan therefore I take the main decisions and ask for second opinions. In this case I didn’t ask nor need any second opinions from clan members. The fledgling wants to beg for forgiveness, let him do it, it doesn’t mean anything. You didn’t know if I would agree or not to seeing him or IF I even plan on granting him forgiveness. So the next time that you feel the need to make decisions for the clan… don’t; that’s my job. Unless you want to fight me for the position I suggest you don’t ever interfere with my personal life or the decisions I make regarding the clan, unless I ask you to. Is that clear?” Raphael finished, letting go of Stan, who looked paler than normal if that was possible; he hadn’t meant to interfere with the text but he was really angry with the fledgling for freeing Camille

Stan had been Camille’s play toy for several decades and he didn’t want to be it ever again; so he thought that if the fledgling came back, that might mean that Camille would try to get the clan back from Raphael, since she seemed to have a thing for the fledgling. Everything that had happen, had been because of the fledgling. So Stan thought that if he stopped the meeting between Raphael and him, then everything would be fine, just like it was now; no Shadowhunters, no wars, no werewolf’s… just them with a very grumpy clan leader.

“I’m sorry Raphael, I just don’t want Camille to come back and that fledgling seemed to bring her with him no matter what. I know she has a thing for him, the way she acted, that’s what she does when she’s interested in someone and won’t take no for an answer.” Stan finished after his shock had passed.

“Camille isn’t our problem right now, we have more pressing matters. And whether or not Simon is the problem, that falls under my judgment and not yours, so stick to your job here in the clan and let me deal with stupid fledglings.” Raphael said, giving his back to Stan and leaving him in the hallway.

Raphael reached his room and got in, closing the door so hard, the walls shook from the force. His anger had gone down a bit, but it was still present. He sat down on his bead, eyes landing on his phone on the bedside table. He picked it up and unlocked it, looking at the last message that was send from Simon and noticing he hadn’t answered yet, sighing he typed a response and blocked his phone and dropped down on his bed looking at the ceiling for a few minutes.

 

03:00am               To: SIMON♪        SMS

_Fine, Saturday at 10, Magnus’ loft._

_Don’t text me again._

 

*****

_To be continued…_

*****

 *** _Carajo, no quiero verte déjame en paz!:_** Damn it, I don’t want to see you leave me in peace!  or Damn it, I don’t want to see you leave me alone! (whatever feels better for you.)

 *** _dios:_** god.


	3. You tell me that you're sorry… didn't think I'd turn around…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey guys, sorry for the long wait~ chapter 3 is here and if you have noticed or not, there's only one more chapter to go~! The last update will come by for a late Christmas or mid January 2017~ Then the sequel to Party Time will be on the works along side my Ambrosia series X3
> 
> And as always, the translations are at the end~
> 
> That's it for now!! Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Saturday came by really fast, Simon was super nervous to finally see Raphael after two years of nothing. They had fought in the war against Valentine, but Raphael had somehow kept far away from Simon, so they hadn’t seen each other at all. Simon had spotted Stan and Lily; Lily had been the only one of the clan to actually get near him and help out for one or two of his fights, at first she hadn’t said a word, but after the second time she helped Simon, she had said that she wasn’t as mad about the Camille thing, but still felt unpleased by it and that she had no bad feelings towards Simon and if needed, she could help him, without letting Raphael or the clan know of course.

Simon had almost cried when she told him those things, but the war and all the demons got his attention and Lily and Simon got separated, when she went over to help Stan. But before she left she had told him that Raphael wasn’t as angry with him as he might think that he was more hurt than anything else and that he should try to fix things.

That had been a year and a half ago; he had mastered the courage to send the text a year ago, a text that was never answered.

 

***

 

The weekend came too fast, Alec was nervous and trying to avoid Magnus as much as possible in fear that he might let it slip and ruin the surprise. Magnus got a little busy with some clients so he really didn’t notice a lot of what was going on around him.

In the end Alec had decided to go have dinner with Magnus and then take a stroll into Central Park and “randomly” stumble into a section that would be decorated just for them with help from Izzy and Clary and then he would pop the question and that would be it. The idea of having to go back to Magnus’ loft after that perfect evening to mediate two vampires was making Alec more nervous than the fact of proposing to Magnus.

Izzy had told him it shouldn’t hurt them in any way and that it would maybe help out Raphael and Simon; Alec just wanted to have Magnus all to himself that evening but he would have to make do.

 

***

 

Clary had told Jace to not bother her all day on Saturday, since she was helping Izzy out with Alec’s proposal date and they didn’t want to tell Jace since he might slip and say something, but Jace kept insisting they should go to the movies like the mundanes that day. She set the date for another day and Jace reluctantly accepted.

Between Clary and Izzy they came up with a few decorations, got a pretty blanket to set on the floor with a basket that would have a few desserts and a bottle of champagne to celebrate with; they would set up some battery tea lights for them to have a bit of light and hopefully it would be perfect and romantic enough for Alec to propose and Magnus to say yes.

***

Everything was going perfectly without a hitch. The food in the restaurant was just right, Alec had picked a French restaurant, since Magnus had said he was craving French for a while. They ate and drank wine and talked about anything and everything, settling into an easy mood.

“So darling, what is our destination after our meal?” Magnus asked, holding Alec’s hand and taking a sip of his wine.

“Oh I was thinking maybe you could portal us to Central Park and we could have a bit of a stroll around.” Alec replied, smiling softly and intertwining his fingers with Magnus’ and holding tight.

“That sounds wonderful darling.” Magnus smiled at Alec and squeezed his hand.

Alec was feeling a bit light headed with everything that was going on, he attributed to the wine but he knew that it was the nerves mixed with the wine and with being near Magnus, he always had a way of making him feel light headed and like he was floating along. They finished eating and left the restaurant to go near an alley where Magnus portal them into Central Park, near the lake. _Perfect_ Alec thought, they were near the spot he picked since they always had small walks around that area, it was going just perfect.

“I’ve always loved this lake so much.” Magnus mentioned, as soon as they started to walk near the shore, hand in hand.

“Jace hates it, because of the ducks.” Alec says, thinking it was weird to bring up Jace right now, but Magnus laughed.

“Remember the time we came here for a picnic, because biscuit wanted to have a ‘normal day’ and I made a bunch of ducks follow Jace for at least two hours?” Magnus said, laughing louder and harder now, making Alec laugh right with him, remembering said day.

Alec noticed they were nearing the spot Izzy and Clary had fixed up for them, and he got nervous again. “Let’s go over here; I saw somewhere that they would be having lights up or something.” Alec pulled a bit on Magnus’ hand, stirring both into the direction of the bench that was covered in flowers and trees, plus whatever Izzy and Clary had put there to compliment the site, for that had been the place where they became a couple officially.

Alec was anxious to get there and Magnus was starting to look at him curiously and Alec knew that he was getting suspicious of Alec’s insistence on going by that path, but before Magnus could ask him what was wrong, all of a sudden Jace came running out of the bushes followed by three ducks, a laughing Clary and a screaming Izzy.

 

***

 

Jace was reading the last text that Clary had send him that night, it made no sense, he had told her he wanted to go see a movie, _‘like the mundies do’_ Jace had told her, but she had said something of helping Izzy out with something that needed a bit more of her attention and that they should do the movie some other time, Jace didn’t buy it and asked her where she was, she told him and that’s where he was headed to.

He didn’t understand why did they left him out of the plan, when Alec was going to propose to Magnus, Jace wanted to see that, so he could tease Alec latter about it, with Magnus helping him of course. Plus the fact that they didn’t trust him to keep a secret was beyond him, he didn’t tell secrets, it was just that one time…

Jace came near the place Clary had said, it was the bench were Alec and Magnus had become boyfriends and near were Magnus had made a group of ducks follow Jace for two hours a few months ago, Jace still shuddered at the memory, he hopped no ducks would come after him tonight. He got there just as Izzy and Clary were finishing up the decorations of the small bench and the trees around it.

“This looks so cheesy, but then again Alec and Magnus are cheesy.” Jace said, scaring Clary and getting an eye roll from Izzy.

“How you can date that romantically depraved neanderthal is beyond me Clary.” Izzy said, shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

“He has his moments I guess.” Clary said shaking her head while smiling.

 

***

 

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!” Jace was screaming like crazy, trying to make the ducks leave him alone.

“Oh my god… Jaceee… s-stop running!!” Clary said, trying to catch her breath and not laugh at the same time, but falling horribly.

“Oh my god you two idiots just messed up the surprise!!!” Izzy screamed, angrily at them both, looking furiously at Jace. “I can’t believe you two can’t stay away from each other for 30 minutes!!” Izzy finished, crossing her arms over her chest and looking next to angry.

“I told him to stay away, but did he listen? No, of course he didn’t!” Clary said her laughter dying finally.

“GUYS… I HAVE DUCKS COMING AFTER ME TO TRY AND BITE ME…. CAN YOU PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT??” Jace screamed again, just as a duck tried to bite him on his leg, to which Jace squealed and climbed up a tree that was near the lake.

Alec was staring at his two siblings and Clary, he could not believe that they had stayed behind to watch and now had probably ruined the moment for them. Magnus was looking at the three of them with a confused look on his face, then turned back to look at Alec. Alec deflated instantly and turned to look back at Izzy, who just now noticed they were standing there, looking at them, Magnus with a confused look and Alec furious.

“Oh my god, Alec I’m so sorry” Izzy mumbled looking as sorry as she could.

“Alec, wha...? Oh damn… sorry.” Clary said turning to look at Alec first, then Izzy and finally looking angrily at Jace.

“Alec, bro I swear it wasn’t my intention to ruin tonight for you but these DAMN DUCKS!!” Jace screamed, as the ducks got near the shore and into the dark waters.

“I can’t believe you guys right now.” Alec said, as he turned on his heel and pulled a still confused Magnus behind him.

 _So much for a romantic proposal_ Alec thought, looking miserable and trying to not give away anything to Magnus who would ask soon what was going on.

“Darling… why are your siblings here?” Magnus asked looking behind him, as Jace came down from the tree and got hit in the head by Izzy and scowled by Clary.

“I-I have no idea… y-you know how they-y are…” Alec responded, stumbling over his words. He was such a bad liar.

But before Magnus could call him for his lie, his phone started to buzz and Magnus let go of his hand to take the call.

“Hello, who is…” Magnus started and then shut up when a very angry voice started to scream from the other side of the call.

“Darling, please calm down, why are you at my loft? The meeting isn’t for… Well yes I know that but… Raphael, darling calm down… please try not to kill him or Simon… I’ll be there in a few moments… there’s some red wine and O+ on the fridge if you want… yes, see you soon darling.” Magnus hung up and looked at his phone in confusion for a few seconds and then turned to look at Alec, who was staring out at the lake.

“I guess our date is over then?” Alec asked, not looking at Magnus, who came over and hugged him from behind. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the view.

“It doesn’t have to end just yet, we can continue at my loft, as soon as thing 1 and thing 2 talk and leave.” Magnus finally said in Alec’s ear, kissing his cheek.

“Let’s get that over with then.” Alec said, turning in Magnus’ arms and kissing him on the lips, softly and quick.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and open a portal to his loft, walking through it and pulling a displeased Alec behind him. The site that greeted them wasn’t what they expected.

 

***

 

Raphael was anxious to say the least, he had checked his closet three times and nothing actually looked good enough for his meeting with Simon. It was stupid to think he was anxious and overthinking his outfit if he was just going to see the fledgling, hear him out and forget about him. But deep down he knew this was so much more than that, he knew that he missed Simon a lot, even though he felt hurt about everything, he did develop some type of feelings for the boy, even when he tried to deny it. These feelings were starting to break apart his walls in a way that even Lily had noticed.

Pulling out his favorite dark navy suit, black button up shirt and black dress shoes, he set them on his bed and started to take off his current clothes, when a knock on the door startled him from his thoughts of Simon.

“Sorry to barge in like this.” Lily said, opening the door when Raphael didn’t answer her knocking.

“What do you need Lily?” Raphael said, ignoring her and unbuttoning his shirt.

“I just wanted to see what you were going to wear and to see how you’re doing.” Lily marched into the room, sat down at the foot of his bed and looked at the navy blue suit on top of it. “You’re wearing your favorite dress suit? Nice, so this is deep then.” Lily finished, smirking at Raphael, who was finishing the last buttons of his black shirt. “Leave the top ones open, it looks better like that.” she added, before Raphael could say something to her.

“Can you please leave Lily, so I can finish changing?” Raphael asked, looking annoyed.

“Sure, just one more thing” Lily stood up and walked to the door. “Don’t be too hard on the boy, if you really have feelings for him, don’t push him away from you…” after that she left, closing the door behind her.

Raphael stared at the door for a few moments, confused by her last words but continued to get dressed, he wanted to get to Magnus’ loft a bit early to talk to Magnus before Simon got there. Hopefully the warlock was home and not off with his boy toy or with a client. He felt confused regarding Simon and just wanted to clear his thoughts with someone before they spoke or he might say something out of anxiety.

When he was finished, he looked himself in the mirror of his closet and fixed his jacket, buttoning up the only to buttons it had and unbuttoning the top two buttons from his black dress shirt. Nodding once to his reflection, he turned away from his closet, closing the door, walked to his night stand, graving his phone and a small bracelet he had meant to give Simon before the whole Camille thing happen.

“You better not let me down again fledgling.” Raphael murmured to himself while he closed the door to his room and left in the direction of the main living room of the hotel, where Stan and Lily where currently having a heated conversation in privet while trying to whisper/shout but failing.

“I don’t like this one bit Lily and I don’t understand how can you be ok with this?” Stan was saying.

“You have no right to decide for any of them, whatever happens will be for the best and stop worrying about that bitch; she isn’t joined at the hip with him you know!” Lily just about shouted at Stan, when Raphael walked into the room.

“I’m off” Raphael said, looking at both of them.

“I still don’t like this Santiago.” Stand said, shaking his head in defeat.

“Hush now Stan… good luck Raph.” Lily beamed at him, after hitting Stan in the arm.

Raphael looked at both of them, shaking his head from side to side. “I’ll be back in an hour, hour in a half top’s. Call me if anything happens.” Raphael said, turning his back to them and walking to the door.

“Take your time, we’ll hold the fort in your absence” Lily winked at him.

Raphael turned in time to see her wink, his expression completely neutral and just turned around and kept walking, going at vampire speed once he was outside the hotel. He got to Magnus’ loft in little time and stopped outside the start of the stairs, he walked inside and started to slowly walk the few steps that took to reach Magnus’ door. He was musing what he was going to tell him and how to phrase everything so that Magnus didn’t call him out on having deeper feelings for Simon; what he wasn’t expecting was for Simon to be sitting down, with his head resting against the door to Magnus’ home, listening to music on his phone, while his eyes were closed.

 

***

 

Simon decided to get to Magnus’ early, so he might get a chance to talk to Magnus again, before Raphael got there, he just wanted a heads up and a ‘what to expect’ from his former – or was it current?- clan leader. But he wasn’t aware that Magnus wasn’t home so he decided to sit down and wait for him to come back and hopefully that was going to be before the time of the meeting. He was glad he had his headphones with him, which he put on and turned the volume up on his phone, listening to the last song he had written and played with his super dead band, Rock Solid Panda. They had finally chosen a good name and then he had to be turned into a vampire and the whole band thing had died. Super sad.

Five songs latter, he wasn’t really paying much attention, until he felt a presence he hadn’t felt in two and a half years since he last was at the Hotel, Raphael’s presence. Simon felt panic rise on his chest and opened his eyes wide , taking his headphones out of his ears and just staring at Raphael, like he had never in his life seen him before. On top of that he was wearing that navy dress suit that made him look like a Hollywood star, Simon swallowed a lump he hadn’t noticed he had on his throat.

This was going to be a hard night.

 

***

 

Raphael stared annoyed at Simon and his overall look; he looked like he hadn’t sleep well, didn’t feed enough and just over all got his hideous clothing back. Raphael had always liked him better in a suit, preferably one of _his_ own suits, but over the course of the little time that Simon was at the Hotel, he had started to dress better and even tried to tame his hair in a presentable way. But this, Raphael wasn’t ready to see the mess that Simon was right now.

“Raph…” Simon started but stopped, shaking his head. “I mean… Raphael, you’re early.” He stood up and dusted his jeans, for lack of a better thing to do.

“You as well... I take it Magnus isn’t home yet?” Raphael said, trying to seem bored.

“Nop he isn’t, I guess we had the same idea… to talk to him before our meeting…” Simon responded, looking at his tennis shoes feeling self-conscious.

“In a way… oh though I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.” He said, walking the few steps left and standing by the door, not really looking at Simon. “Magnus leaves his door open, if the guards know you, they will let you in. That’s for future reference.” He said, putting his hand on the nob and feeling the magic guarding the loft lick at his hand and then let him open the door. He walked in, not even bothering to see if Simon was following him and walked to Magnus’ drink cabinet to pour himself a drink, trying to calm himself.

This would be a hard night.

 

***

 

Two minutes had gone by and Raphael was already pissed, Magnus’ new pet cat, Chairman Meow, had decided to try and sleep on Raphael’s legs, when he sat down on one of the sofas while waiting for Magnus. On top of that, Simon was pacing and muttering to himself in a whisper but vampires had a curse and that was grate hearing so Raphael was practically hearing everything Simon was trying to put together. It was annoying.

“Stop that.” Raphael said, both to the cat and to Simon.

Simon stopped pacing, glancing at Raphael and since he was trying to stay away from the cat he didn’t think he was speaking to him so he continued his pacing and mutterings.

“I said stop that.” Raphael said again, this time looking directly at Simon, who looked at him again and stopped.

“What me?” he asked, looking a bit confused.

“Yes you. I can still hear everything you’re muttering you know or have you forgotten we vampires can hear ten times better than mundanes.” Raphael responded, sounding every bit as annoyed as he was, though he wasn’t sure annoyed of what exactly.

“Well I’m sorry, I’m nervous and I really want to get this talk started but I don’t know where to start and Magnus isn’t here and you seemed annoyed and I’m losing my wits here…” Simon said in a rush, while he started pacing again.

“Oh my god, stop pacing and sit down.” Raphael said, in his best commanding voice.

Simon stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m fine here.” He said, going to stand by the wall near the glass windows that had the view of the Brooklyn Bridge.

“I said… SIT. DOWN. I didn’t ask you, I ordered you.” Raphael said, crushing the glass he had in his hands without noticing.

Simon flinched when the glass broke and blood came from Raphael’s hand, which didn’t seem to notice he was bleeding, until the smell of it hit him. Without wasting time, or maybe because he was a bit scared, Simon sat down in the armchair nearest to him and just stared blankly at Raphael, who was cursing in Spanish and picking his phone, speed dialing.

“Where the hell are you Magnus?” Raphael barked at his phone the minute he hear Magnus’ voice. “I came here early to talk to you but you weren’t here, you didn’t say anything about going out, you should be here… you better get here now, I’m bleeding and really pissed off… you’re cat tried to sleep on me and the fledgling was waiting for you when I got here… I can’t guarantee that… just get here NOW Magnus before I do something stupid…” With that last statement said under his breath, he hung up and went into the kitchen to clean his hand from the glass and get some blood from the fridge.

When he was done, he came into the living room again, with two glasses of blood in his hands, he put one in front of Simon, who looked at it and then up at Raphael.

“Drink, you look like you need it” Raphael said annoyed, taking a sip of his own glass, while sitting down on the sofa not occupied but Simon or the cat, not taking his eyes of the latter in case he tried to jump onto his lap again.

“Why do you care?” Simon asked out of the blue, not really looking at Raphael.

“What?” Raphael asked, looking away from the cat to stare at Simon.

“Why do you care if I haven’t fed? I thought you hated me.” Simon responded, still not looking at Raphael.

“I don’t, but you look like shit.” Raphael said, looking at the cat again. “I guess your Shadowhunter girlfriend doesn’t feed you enough...” he finished, but regretted the last part, he sounded so jealous.

“Please don’t bring Clary into this; she’s just helping me out a-and she’s not my girl…” Simon started, but was interrupted by Raphael.

“Helping you? How is she helping you?” Raphael asked, getting even more annoyed. “She got you involved with this world, she didn’t pay attention to you and you ended up a vampire even when I tried to scare you so you would stay away, she came to the Hotel on several occasions and MADE YOU BEG ME to help her out, we played her mind games and bargained with your life for my help which I did, for you since you are… were part of the clan… she MADE YOU free Camille and I’m 100% sure she made you sign that stupid contract Camille has over you.” Raphael started just annoyed and then his voice escalated and started to shout, he still didn’t know why it hurt him so much.

“She didn’t make me do anything… it was all my own stupid decisions… you shouldn’t blame her for ANYTHING… and FYI I decided to sign that stupid rite of transmutation by my own accord… Clary actually offered to KILL Camille instead, but I did what I thought was right at the moment in order to save Jocelyn and would do it again if I had to!” Simon shouted back at Raphael, both standing without knowing it.

“THAT STUPID SHADOWHUNTER GIRL HAS MADE YOUR LIFE HELL AND YOU STILL DEFEND HER? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU SHOULD’VE KILLED CAMILLE WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!!” Raphael shouted back, losing his patience completely and feeling anger and hurt curse all over his body. Damn this boy was stupid and blind.

Simon saw red; he couldn’t believe what Raphael was saying. “CLARY IS MY BEST FRIEND… SHE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HER AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ACUSE HER OF ANYTHING! SHE HAS DONE WHAT SHE COULD TO HELP ME DISPITE HER MOM BEING MISSING AND EVERYTHING THAT CHANGED AFTER THAT! IF IT WASN’T FOR HER I WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW…” Simon hadn’t meant to shout it all and least not that last part.

“What do you mean by that…?” Raphael asked, anger and hurt replaced with dread and confusion.

“A-after the war… after we got Jace back… I felt like my part was done with them… so I left the institute intending on ending my life but something stopped me and then Clary found me just before sunrise and here I am… thanks to her…” Simon said, deflating completely.

“Maldito idiota…” Raphael murmured. “What made you decided that life wasn’t worth living… aside from the vampire part…” he added, to which Simon laughed bitterly.

“What I did, freeing Camille, going against you, even if it saved Clary’s mom I NEVER intended to betray you I really thought you would see our side of the story and agree with us and help us…” Simon responded. This was taking a whole new direction.

Raphael had wanted to believe them, well only Simon, but the thought of Camille free again had him playing it safe and he really thought the angel girl would stop pestering him to open the coffin that held Camille in her place but he had never thought Simon would go to such lengths to help his Shadowhunter friend so when he saw him next to Camille, he felt hurt and betrayed and he only wanted revenge and to capture Camille again. Though he never wanted to kill Simon ever but he couldn’t spear him either.

“What made you change your mind?” Raphael asked in a more calm voice, walking to stand in front of Simon.

“You… what you taught me came back to me and I remembered the few days I spend at the Hotel and everything in between… I just couldn’t do it.” Simon replied finally looking up at Raphael and staring in to his eyes. “I really am sorry for everything… and I get it if you don’t want to forgive me or want me back at the Hotel… but I just needed to let you know how sorry I am for everything and I’m not going to ever stop feeling sorry, you took me in when Camille would of killed me, you helped me when I wasn’t your responsibility in any sense, you became my sire and I broke that trust and I want to build it back up, to have your trust again and the trust of the clan. You are my family now, not the Shadowhunters, not my mundane family, but you and the clan ad I can’t be away from my family.” Simon finished his mini speech and felt a tear roll down his cheek and turned his eyes away from Raphael.

“You’re so pathetic…” Raphael murmured rolling his eyes at Simon and the tears that came down his face. “You don’t have to cry about it, still won’t change anything… if I wanted to see people crying I would watch a stupid sad program on tv.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling a tightness grow in his stomach at the sound of his mean voice.

“I’m pathetic? Sorry for still having feeling mister jerk I have no heart and soul, cold as an ice berg vampire.” Simon said to which Raphael responded by baring his fangs and practically jumping on Simon, all anger, hurt and frustration coming back to him tenfold over a stupid comeback. _It’s him that makes me this angry_ , was Raphael’s last coherent thought before he lost his conscience to his vampire instinct.

Simon didn’t have time to react, when Raphael was on him trying to fight him to which Simon responded by baring his fangs as well and pushing forward to try and get Raphael off of him. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long, because in that moment a glow of purple and blue magic came to be and a portal open brining Magnus and a displeased Alec behind him, who sprang to action when he looked at both of them trying to separate them. Magnus tusked at them and ran to help Alec which was a hard thing to do, since both Simon and Raphael were on instinct mode and didn’t seem to want to stop any time soon.

 

***

 

Magnus was just walking into his loft when he heard angry shouts and hisses. As soon as the portal closed behind him and Alec, he saw Alec in his Shadowhunter mode, trying to separate two crazy vampires fighting on his living room, the Chairman looking at everything perched in the safety of an armchair farthest from the fight.

“Tsk tsk… Raphael I told you not to kill Sherman!” Magnus said, running behind Alec to try and separate Raphael and Simon, but it was starting to be a difficult task since they weren’t listening to reason or brute force.

“Let go of me you stupid Shadowhunter!” Raphael screamed without looking at Alec, when he grabbed him from behind, holing his arms to his body to stop him from hurting Simon or Alec. Magnus ran to Simon and did the same, though Simon wasn’t trying to hurt Magnus like Raphael was with Alec.

“Raphael Santiago you better calm the fuck down, NOW!” Magnus said from behind Simon losing his temper and feeling concerned for Alec’s safety. “You need to fix this by talking; fighting about it won’t help either of you!” he added when Raphael roared in frustration.

Even though they were more or less trying to hurt each other, Magnus could not guarantee no one would get hurt; he needed to act and fast. Before he could so much as put a wall of magic in front of the two vampires, Raphael got an arm free from Alec’s grip and clawed at the arms holding him back, making Alec let him go and scream in pain, to which Magnus let go of Simon and ran to Alec, who was on the floor holding onto his bloody arm.

“OK THIS HAS OFFICIALY GONE TOO FAR!” Magnus shouted angrily, restraining both vampires with magical ropes that came from the floor while fixing Alec’s wound. The restrains how ever came a bit too late, for Raphael had his fangs sinking into Simon’s shoulder who in turn was screaming from the pain and had both of his hands on Raphael, one he attached on his chest and the other was clawing at his back as a way to stop him from biting him further.

After Magnus made sure Alec was fine and his wound was healed, he proceeded to make the ropes separate both vampires and keep them in place. Simon screamed as Raphael’s fangs left his now bloody shoulder; Raphael in turn roared as the ropes passed over one of the wounds Simon made by clawing at him.

“I’m going to fix both of you, against my will mind you; you’ll both feed to make sure you don’t die here and THEN you will listen to what I have to say, hear each other out AND FUCKING FIX YOUR STUPID PROBLEMS IN THE NEXT THRITHY MINUTES or I swear to GOD I will kick you both outside and I won’t CARE if you kill yourselves.” Magus said angrily, appearing two glasses filled with blood, took the magical ropes that kept one of their arms restrained and proceeded to give each vampire a glass; both drinking it without giving it another thought, while Magnus healed them enough for neither to pass out from blood loss. Alec had proceed to sit in one of the armchairs that were near the fireplace, a bit far from the whole scene, the Chairman perched on the back of the armchair looking at the scene unfolding while swinging his tail from side to side.

“Good, I’m going to take these ropes of off you and you will sit down like the fucking adults you’re supposed to be and we will talk CALMLY about what is troubling you. If you so much as start fighting again I’m going to burn you alive, that or Alec over there has full permission to shoot one of his holy arrows to either of you and I’ll make it look like you died from a different thing.” Magnus said in a super calm voice, looking over his shoulder at Alec, who nodded, though he didn’t have his bow and quiver but he did always carry a blessed seraph blade in his pocket. Just in case.

Magnus then proceeded to make the magical ropes disappear but kept them on standby on the floor just in case things got problematic again. As soon as the ropes left him, Raphael put the now empty glass of blood on the coffee table and started to walk away in the direction of the door, not bothering to say anything. Simon looked at his back as he left unsure of what to do next.

“Where the hell are you going Santiago?” Magnus asked in a very clam and scary voice. It stopped Raphael in his tracks but he didn’t turn around.

“I’m done with this conversation… I’m leaving.” He said, looking straight at the door.

“No, you are not. You will sit your ass down on that chair and talk. I didn’t just waist magic on the two of you for you to decide you don’t care anymore and you didn’t just hurt my boyfriend on one of your vampire frenzies and then just LEAVE like that.” Magnus said in an angrier voice, magic cracking around his fingers.

“Look warlock I don’t have the patience’s for this anymore…” Raphael started but Magnus cut him off.

“Oh no you don’t you stupid stock up vampire, I know you pretty well I know what’s going on with you. I won’t call you on it, not yet, but you better get your shit straight and SIT. THE. FUCK. DOWN.” Magnus finished, the last part said between gritted teeth and with the added effect of the empty glass on the table shattering.

Raphael molded over his options, he knew he was being extra difficult with Magnus, his longtime friend and one of the few people he could trust but what had happen with Simon right now was just too much for him to keep staying and listen to what he had to say.

“Vamos a tu estudio un momento… y después lo escuchare.” Raphael said, turning to look at Magnus and only him.

Magnus looked at him for a few moments, then waved his hand in the direction of his study and waited for Raphael to walk in that direction. “Give us 5 minutes and we’ll be back.” He said, looking at Simon, who nodded and then to Alec, who gave him an annoyed look that Magnus responded with a huff and an eye roll in his best Alec impression. Magnus walked closer to him and tracing his now healed wound got near his face. “I will make this up to you darling I promise” he whispered in his ear and kissed the corner of his lips before leaving to talk to a very stubborn vampire.

 

***

 

Raphael was fuming; he wanted to leave that loft right that moment, but he knew Magnus wouldn’t let him leave. He also knew he had listened to enough from Simon and could not for the life of him listen to more; he was pulled from his thoughts just as Magnus closed the door to his study.

“You better have a good freaking reason to back away now Santiago.” Magnus said, cutting right to the chase.

“Look I heard what he had to say, he already said he was sorry and I never promised I would forgive him or that I would stick around more than was needed. I can’t take it Magnus… hearing him say he would do everything again given the chance, it hurts me and I don’t have any fucking idea why! His not even my fledgling for god’s sake! I’m cleaning up Camille’s mess for her… no puedo mas Magnus… ya no…” Raphael said, completely deflated, all anger gone from his voice and only pain could be heard.

“Look Raphael I have a general idea of what is wrong, but I can’t just tell you, you have to work it out yourself and better do it fast or you will never be able to help that boy out… be it Camille’s mess or not, as the vampire clan leader of New York it’s your job to look after the lost vampires and this one needs you more than you can imagine… so please, just go out there, talk to him like the civilized person I know you are and just look past what happen, I mean Camille isn’t even trying to get back the clan and even if she tried, your clan don’t seem to want her back.” Magnus said, walking near Raphael and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Your right but it just hurts me Magnus… and I can’t look passed that…” Raphael said one more time. Magnus shook his head and grabbing Raphael’s arm, pulled him towards the door but Raphael stopped him before they reached the door.

“Creo que… creo que siento algo por él Magnus…” Raphael admitted, stopping Magnus in his tracks, hand dropping from the door knob.

“What? Like love or something like that?” Magnus asked turning to look at him, complete understanding dawning on him.

“Don’t make me repeat what I said… don’t be ridiculous it’s nothing so extreme like that…” Raphael huffed, looking at the book shelf to his right.

“Oh I heard you just right but I didn’t think you would admit it so soon” Magnus replied looking less surprised.

“I mean I’m pretty sure it’s just pity. Don’t get any ideas.” Raphael said looking at Magnus directly to his eyes.

“Ok when you’re ready to admit it though…” Magnus trailed off going for the door again.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about…” Raphael said while Magnus dragged him out of the room.

They got to the living room to see Simon sitting on one of the chairs with Alec kneeling down in front of him, patting his leg and whispering something to him. Magnus felt touched that Alec would put aside his somewhat dislike for the nerdy vampire in his time of need. Raphael felt his frustration come back again, but kept it under control.

Alec got up from the floor, when Magnus and Raphael walked near to where he was with Simon; he sat down near him and Magnus stayed standing, while Raphael sat on the opposite chair from Simon and didn’t look at him.

“Well then, let’s get this done with shall we?” Magnus said, rubbing his hands and looking from an annoyed Raphael to a ‘just-about-to-cry’ Simon. “Anything you need to say Simon?” Magnus asked, trying to start with the less angry of the two.

Shaking his head, Simon didn’t look up from the spot he was staring at. “I think I said everything I had to say already… I asked for forgiveness, which he won’t give me and that’s fine you know, I made peace with everything and I just want to know if there’s anything else so that I can go back to the institute and sleep some.” He finished in a completely deflated voice; void of any emotion something that made Magnus flinch a bit.

Raphael huffed again earning him a glare form Magnus. “Look fledgling” a pause “Simon… I can’t guarantee that I will forgive you, soon, but you need to understand that it fucking hurt me to see you do what you did and still know that you would do it again if you had to… the clan in general doesn’t trust you but the grand majority has moved on and are willing to give you a second chance, you are technically still part of the clan… are still family…” Raphael said this last part looking at Simon, who turned to him with a shocked look on his face. “You are welcome to come back to the hotel whenever you feel like you can but be warned that some might attack you or ignore you, Stan is against you coming back because he thinks you’ll bring Camille back with you and Lily is more than happy to get you back for whatever reason… and that’s all I have to say.” Raphael said standing up from his place and walking past Magnus in the direction of the door. “Text me when you decided to come back.” As soon as he said that he left at vampire speed.

Magnus shook his head from side to side, muttering in a different language about stubborn Latino vampires. Simon had his moth hanging open looking at the door not knowing what to do next but tear rolled down his cheeks without him noticing.

Alec surveyed the scene before him and sighted a breath of relief at it being finished, then turned to look at Magnus who had walked to Simon’s side and was kneeling in front of him, just like Alec had been doing a few minutes before whispering words of comfort that seemed to only make Simon sob.

“Hey cheer up Sirius; at least he said you can go back to the hotel” Magnus said, getting up from the floor and sitting on the arm of the chair were Alec was sitting.

“Y-yeah I know…” Simon sobbed and got up from the chair. “I don’t know how to thank you for what you did Magnus…” Simon started by Magnus stopped him.

“Don’t even mention it… run along now Shelby, I still have a few hours of my date with Alec to enjoy.” Magnus said, waving his hand in a dismissive way, turning to Alec and giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

Laughing a bit Simon walked to the door turning before he left to look at the both of them. “Thank you really… both of you…” And with that said, opened the door and left at vampire speed, just like Raphael had done.

“Well THAT was the weirdest intervention I had to manage and the biggest love sick idiots I have EVER encountered in my life time!” Magnus huffed in a dramatic way, letting himself fall onto Alec’s lap.

“Yeah they really… wait what do you mean by ‘love sick’? You mean they have feelings for each other?” Alec asked, confusion written on his face.

“Oh babe of course they are, that’s the problem that they have between them but they haven’t discovered it… yet. I mean Raphael admitted to me that he might have feelings for Sheldon, but he said he thought it was pity but I know it’s his heart that hurts from the feelings and emotions he has denied himself to feel. If I thought you were emotionally constipated Raphael was just borderline closed to the world completely, he shut down his feelings and emotions when all of his family died.” Magnus finished, hugging Alec closer, feeling a bit sad for Simon and Raphael.

Alec molded over what Magnus said and now that he knew what to look for, it made sense that those two where in deed ‘love sick idiots’.

 

***

 

_To be continued._

 

* * *

 

 

**Translations:**

**_Maldito idiota:_** Damn idiot ** _  
_**

**_Vamos a tu estudio un momento… y después lo escuchare:_** Let's go to your study for a moment... and I'll hear him out after.

 _ **no puedo mas Magnus… ya no…:**_ I can't do this Magnus... not anymore...

 _ **Creo que… creo que siento algo por él Magnus…:**_ I think... I think I feel something for him Magnus...

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of the story so far?? Did you like it?? I hope you did!! What do you think will happen on the next chapter?? Leave your theory's in the comments bellow!! This story is a work in progress, so please be patient!! I have no idea when will I update again tho I do promise to not take too long to do so!!
> 
> If you want to read more, leave a comment or send over a prompt by tumblr and I will work on it~ I do write from other fandoms, so please check out my profile to see what other fandoms I write about.
> 
> I'm very active on tumblr, so please follow me there: http://vodkaflower.tumblr.com/  
> If you want to see headcanons, updates on this and other Shadowhunters fanfiction I'm working on, you can follow me here: http://glitter-masterbane.tumblr.com/  
> I post special mentions for fanfictions there, gifs and bits of fanfic ideas I get.  
> You can also find me on Facebook here: https://www.facebook.com/pandacornartandstuff/  
> I post image edits, stickers and some super soft yaoi manga and stories, tho in Spanish mostly.
> 
> Anything else please feel free to contact me here or by tumblr in a message or an ask~
> 
> Much luv for you little bacons~  
> VodkaFlower


End file.
